


Snow

by kittiecriss



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiecriss/pseuds/kittiecriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(kid!Klaine) a 5yr old Kurt Hummel meets a 4yr old Blaine Anderson while making a snowman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

Kurt put the finishing touches on his snowman when a group of older kids ran through the park and trampled through his creation. He sat there in shock as they continued their snowball fight. He felt the tears start to well up in his eyes and he looked down, gently touching the snow.

“That was rude!”

He looked up to see a curly haired boy standing in front of him. Kurt quickly wiped his tears as the other boy set his sled down beside him and sat next to Kurt.

“I’m sorry that those dumb boys ruined your snowman.”

“It’s okay.”

“Do you wanna make another one? I can help you.”

Kurt smiled and nodded his head. Blaine clapped his hands and began to gather snow. Kurt quickly grabbed the accessories that he put on his previous snowman and helped Blaine with the snow.

“I’m Kurt. What’s your name? I haven't seen you here before.”

“I’m Blaine. I'm not from here. My brother’s new girlfriend lives around here. He told my mommy he wanted to take me sledding but I know he just wanted to see his girlfriend.”

Blaine pointed to his brother who was in the middle of heavy makeout session on one of the benches.

“Do you have any brothers or sisters?”

Kurt shook his head.

“It’s just me. But I like it. I like just being with my mommy and my daddy.”

“My mommy and daddy are always busy with work and stuff. But Cooper always makes time for me, when he’s not girl-crazy.”

“You said that you don’t live around here, where do you live?”

“In Westernville. It’s kinda far away.”

“I’ve never heard of Westernville. Do you all wear cowboys stuff because that sounds really cool.”

Blaine chuckled.

“No, we wear regular clothes! Cowboy stuff…that’s funny, Kurt! Do you live here in Li-Lime.”

“Lima. Yeah, I live down the street. My mommy brings me here everyday after school. That’s her over there.”

He pointed to a beautiful woman sitting on a nearby bench, reading a book. She looked up and smiled, waving at the boys.

“She’s pretty. You both have pretty blue eyes.”

Kurt gave a big smile and blushed.

“You have pretty eyes, too.”

They finally finished their snowman and both boys looked very proud. Kurt noticed Blaine clutching onto his sled and looking over to Cooper.

“I can go sledding with you, if you want. We can go up to that hill over there.”

Blaine looked apprehensive.

“I dunno. Aren’t we too little?”

“I don’t think so. I’m almost six. How old are you?”

“I’m gonna be five next month.”

“Come on, we’ll just be right there. Your brother can still keep an eye on us, if that’s what your worried about.”

Blaine looked over to Cooper and then back to Kurt. He smiled.

“Okay.”

Kurt took Blaine’s hand and they ran up the hill together. Kurt had never ridden a sled and was beyond excited. They reached the top and Blaine looked towards Kurt.

“Do you want to sit the back since you’re older?”

“Okay.”

They both situated themselves on the sled and just sat there. They both tried to move forward but the sled was too big.

“Do you guys need a push?”

They looked back to see Cooper standing behind them.

“Coop, I thought you were with Melissa.”

“Yeah, well, I kinda got tired of her.”

“Coop, this is Kurt!”

“Hey Kurt. So, you guys wanna a push?”

They both enthusiastically nodded.

“Okay, hold on!”

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist and Blaine held onto Kurt’s arms. Cooper gave them a push and they glided down the hill. They gave a small cheer as the wind rushed through their hair. They slid to a halt and couldn’t stop giggling.

“That was awesome! Did you have fun, Kurt?”

“Yeah, that was so fun, Blaine!”

“Come on, let’s go again!”

They spent another twenty minutes sliding down with Cooper until Mrs. Hummel walked over to Kurt.

“Kurt, sweetheart, it’s time to leave already. You can see your friend tomorrow or you can invite him over.”

“Mommy, he can’t, he lives in Westernville.”

She looked over to Blaine and Cooper with a confused look on her face. Cooper stood up and wiped the snow off his gloved hands.

“Westerville. We live in Westerville but if Blaine wants to, I can bring him back next week?”

Blaine quickly nodded and both Cooper and Mrs. Hummel chuckled.

“I think both boys would love that. We live down the street. It says ‘Hummel’ on the mailbox. It’s kinda hard to miss.”

“I’m Cooper Anderson, by the way, and this is Blaine.”

Blaine brightly smiled and waved.

“Nice to meet the both of you. So, should we say Monday around 4pm?”

“That’s perfect. I guess, we’ll see you next week.”

Blaine quickly hugged Kurt.

“Bye, Kurt! I’ll see you later!”

“Bye, Blaine! I’ll see you next week and maybe we could have a tea party.”

“Like Alice in Wonderland?! I’ve always wanted to have a tea party! I can’t wait!”

They separated and Cooper bent down so that Blaine could climb on his back. Kurt grabbed his mother’s hand pulling her towards the house.

“Mommy, can we make small sandwiches when Blaine comes over because I wanna have a tea party when he comes over.”

“Of course!”

Kurt continued to list off things that he wanted to do with Blaine as his mother just smiled to herself.


End file.
